


Negan Takes No Shit - Prize Fanfiction

by dawnoftheagez



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Blood, Blow Job, Bound, Come Swallowing, Daryl Dixon is kicked in the face, F/M, Gift, Moaning, NSFW, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan has sex with Daryl Dixon's Girlfriend, Negan is a swearing man, Negan's remarks, Oral Sex, Possessive Negan, Prize, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sanctuary, Screaming, Sex, Swallowing, The Walking Dead NSFW, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, penitration, private party, request, swallow, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Negan doesn't enjoy being threatened--Here is the request! --- I would like a NSFW fanfiction on the walking dead with Negan so where the reader (female) is being sassy and rude to Negan because she lives in Alexandria and where she is with Daryl(her and Daryl are together)and Negan takes her to sanctuary (you can decide how) and they end up getting into a heated argument and he call all the people in the sanctuary and they do the deed(smut) in front of everyone:^) also I want it to be funny and just rough smut
Relationships: Negan/reader, Reader/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Negan Takes No Shit - Prize Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xia666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xia666/gifts).



> Feel free to leave suggestions for SFW or NSFW writings! Been in a slump lately would love to have something to write!

"Well, Daryl who is your pretty little girl here with you?"

"You can speak to me directly." You spat crossing your arms and glaring. 

"Well then princess, what is your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" You said with a smirk. 

"Thats why I asked you little bitch."

"Do not call me a bitch!" You snarled. He reached for you but you attempted to punch him, he grabbed your small fist and chucked as he swung Lucile back and forth. Maggie watched from the shadows, tears rolling down her face seeing the weapon that took her husband from her. You saw Maggie, and anger began to boil within you. "Get the fuck out of here you damn monster! No one wants you here!" You screamed as Negan let go of your fist.

Daryl tried to stand between the two of you but soon you were in the arms of one of Negan's men. He had your arms pinned behind your back and your (h/c) hair in his fist. Daryl went to reach for you but soon he was dragged to the ground, his arms tied behind his back. He was screaming when someone kicked his jaw, blood flowed from what you suspected was a broken nose. He spat and the ground was covered with a bloody spot. Negan grinned as he grabbed your chin. 

"I think I like your spunk, but no one gets away with talking about me like that. Princess." Negan growls at you. You thrash as his man picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. You kicked and screamed. Daryl tried to fight to get to you but nothing worked. Blood covered his face, he looked like an enraged animal. The others of Alexandria tried to do something but were quickly stopped by people of the Sanctuary. 

You screamed as tears rolled down your face. Negan smiled as he had you tied up in the back of the truck and drove off. Tears rolled down your face as you thrashed back and forth the ropes cut into your wrist. Negan smiled, he knew that the rest of the Alexandrian's would be furious but it was another way for him to assert his authority. 

Your head lulled to the side after you eventually fell asleep. The drive back to the Sanctuary was long and being alone was draining. As the truck came to a stop your body jerked and you woke, the darkness was soon filled with light has the back door opened. Negan grabbed the rope connected to your wrist and dragged you up a few flights of stairs into his room. 

You stepped side to side and moved your arms the best you could to try and make the blood flow better. Negan walked around you checking you out, he lifted up your skirt with his bat. You stepped to the side quickly trying to stop him but he just followed your movements. "Calm down, I want to check out my prize. Now, princess, tell me your name." He growled.

"Your'e a sick fuck Negan." 

"I prize myself on it, now tell me your name."

You just turned your head away from him as tears rolled down your cheeks. "Sick fuck." You snarled back at him. He smiled. 

"I like that work, fuck, we could do it after all." You shook your head with a frown. 

"Come on now. I want you to know that this." He flipped your skirt up again with Lucile. "This tickles my balls." He smiled as he got closer to you. You snarled, his lips turned into a smile. You looked him over. 

"You really are a sick bastard." 

"Tell me your fucking name." 

"I have the right to remain silent."

"You do not. This is my home! You will talk to me and tell me your damn name!"

"Fuck you Negan."

"Alright, excuse the shit out of my damn french but, are you threatening?"

"And if I am? 

"You really won't like it." You smirked as he walked around you again. He dragged you down the stairs and into the center of the sanctuary. Everyone watched as he asked you for your name again. "Give me your damn name!" You shook your head again, your lips curled into a grin as he grew increasingly more frustrated. "Give me your damn name!" 

He looked you over and his people. "Tell me your name. Now!" 

"You don't scare me, so go fuck yourself."

A crowd was beginning to form. "You can fuck me yourself." Negan looked around to his people. "How about we show her why you don't disappoint me huh?" Everyone began to cheer and laugh as he pulled your skirt off and cut off your shirt. You thrashed as he quickly unzipped his jeans. 

"See if you have what it takes to please me." He whispered as he slowly but forcefully slammed his cock into your tight pussy. You thrashed again and again as he got faster and faster. 

"No..no stop..! Negan! You bastard pig!" 

"You're right I am a pig, I am going to be bringing home the bacon tonight." He said as he grabbed your breast and kissed your back and neck. He licked your neck as he got faster, more of the people from the sanctuary came into the area. They cheered as you slowly began to enjoy the feeling, you hated yourself. Hated that this felt okay, Daryl always made sure you enjoyed it and currently you were feeling like it was Daryl instead of Negan. He pulled your hair into his balled up fist and quickly got faster and faster. 

"Should I fill you with my seed princess?" 

You looked at him the best you could and shook your head no. He laugh as he kissed your neck leaving love bites along it. "Give me your name." He growled as he got deeper inside your slick pussy. "Come on, I want to moan your name pretty girl."

"Negan...oh..oh...I need to..cum..cum..Please!"

"Not until you give me your name!"

"Negan..please..please!"

"Name!"

"It..It..oh please let me cum! My name..name is (Y/N)!" He smiled and kissed your lips and propped his cock deeper. 

"You better cum for me (Y/N)" Negan grunted as he allowed himself to cum. You moaned loudly as you looked around. You surprisingly didn't feel publicly humiliated. But you didn't want to let Daryl know what happened. Negan smiled as pressed you onto your back spredding your pussy for the others to see, he began to finger your as he laughed. 

"Fuck, you really do feel good princess." 

"My name isn't princess." You growled. 

"You really are sassy aren't you girl?"

"Oh...oh...ah!" You moaned as he inserted another finger into your hole as the men around cheered. Negan grabbed your hair with his balled up fist and began to fuck your mouth as he groaned. You couldn't stop him from filling you with his cock, your tongue swirled around his large head licked his slit. He smiled and began to fuck you harder and deeper his cock going down into your throat as he let out a large groan and smiled as the others cheered for him. 

He let out a grunt as he said your name filling your mouth with his seed. "You better swallow all of that (Y/N)" You nodded and swallowed as he laid on the floor and quickly put you on top of his large throbbing member. You moaned as he his cock as deep as it could go and began too thrust quickly and furiously. 

"Ah..ahh..ah. NEGAN!" You screamed as he hit your most sensitive spot. He smiled as he ejaculated inside your wet pussy. 

"Cum for me baby, cum for the audience." He said spanking your ass hard. You nodded panting doing just as he asked. He moaned as he let his hot seed fill you. You panted and moaned as he did the same. He soon dragged you back upstairs for his own party, parading you around naked while his own erect cock was presented to everyone in the sanctuary. One of the cleanup crew brought their clothing to him, and then cleaned up the cum on the floor. 

\------------------  
Bonus--   
Negan smiled as he walked into Alexandria with your panties in his hand. He walked up to Daryl who was frantically getting things together in an attempt to come and rescue you. Daryl saw him and squinted as he walked up to him. 

"Hold out your hand."

"What did you do t-"

"Hold out your hand." Daryl nodded doing as he was asked. Negan smiled as he set the (f/c) lace panty in his hand. "She's being taken care of. Oh and a picture." Negan pulled out a picture he had taken with an old polaroid of you spread eagle tied to his bed." Daryl growled as he crumpled up the picture. 

He swung quickly and Negan quickly stepped backwards punching Daryl in the face. "Thats my girlfriend you prick!" Daryl screamed as he tackled him. He was quickly pulled off by Rick. "If you fight him, you are going to never see her again Daryl."

Negan laughed. "Listen to your daddy Daryl." Negan said swinging Lucille back and forth. "Gotta get back to her for another round, left her tied up to my bed." Daryl screamed profanities as he was held back. 

"You cannot have her! No! No! (Y/N)!" He screamed as he fought Rick as Negan left Alexandria.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see another chapter (like maybe Daryl Coming to the rescue) let me know!


End file.
